percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Silena Annabeth Jackson
= Personality Silena is a really smart girl just like her mother and has some joking side from his father. She cares a lot for her family and always protects them. Fatal Flaw Silena's fatal flaw is that she cares too much for the ones she loves and would die for them. She also has a hard time accepting that she's wrong, like any relative of Athena, she doesn't like to be wrong. She's a slut lol Fears Silena has immense arachnophobia (just like her mother), freezing up just when she sees a spider or anything bearing a close resemblance to one. She is fucked Appearance Silena is a fucking idiot has blonde her like her mother, but she has green eyes just like her father. She usually wears green, blue or gray clothes and always carries her bow. She is 5'9. Power/Abilities/Weapons *'ADHD:' Silena's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze her opponents fighting style. *'Dyslexia:' Silena's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. *'Limited Clairvoyance': Silena is able to watch events in distant locations and times, particularly hidden things because of her grandfather's unpredictable nature. She occasionally takes the place of a different person in her visions. (such as her father, Percy) *'Water-Induced Superhuman Enhancement': When in contact with or in the presence of water, Silena gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, healing, and stamina equal to that of a god and. However, this only lasts for a small amount of time, unless she is completely submerged in water. *'Hydrokinesis': With the power of the sea within her, Silena can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal her wounds with it. She can control water. She can control it in order to make it explode,or use it to grab something. Some of his hydrokinetic powers are listed below: *She can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. *She can control the water around her to propel himself through water. *She can shoot water, not only from being in water, but she can blast the water she creates. *She can create water from petrified seashells,as well as being able to create water with her own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to her will. *She can harden water into an almost solid shape. She can do this to walk on water, make water shields. *She can diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. *She can breathe underwater, fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. She does not get wet if submerged in water, unless she wants to. *She can temporarily dry items underwater, such as a lighter. *'Sailing Skills': Silena possesses an intimate awareness of any ship she is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because she has perfect bearings on the ocean, she can easily navigate his way at sea. *'Animal Communication': Silena has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat her with deference and lordly respect. SHE SUCKS DICK Appearances *The Olympian Games *Silena Jackson and the Golden Ring *Silena Jackson's Challanges (The Olympian Games) *The Olympian League Related Links *Percy Jackson *Annabeth Chase *Sally Sea Jackson *Ethan Luke Jackson *Percy Athens Jackson *Poseidon *Athena Trivia *Silena was named after Silena Beauragard, a friend of her parents. *Percy and Annabeth are 38 years old in Silena Jackson and the Golden Ring *Silena's middle name is Annabeth and she has 2 brothers and 1 sister. *Silena is the oldest one of Percy and Annabeth's kids. Gallery Silena Annabeth Jackson.jpg Silena Jackson.jpg Silena Jackson (Dakota Fanning).jpg Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Children of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Females Category:The Olympian League Category:Warriors